Gettai Ken
Gettai Ken is a ultra greatsword, crafted from the exoskeleton of the dragon Impiraeys. The weapon was made by the blacksmith Sasuke Oicho before he fought the Divine Spirit of Thunder. When wielded by a warrior the weapon deemed worthy of its might, it would conform to their body and create a suit of crimson armor around them. It has been wielded by a number of individuals, and is rivaled only by the greatsword Murasa in terms of raw power. Its last wielder was Leia, who took the blade with her when she ventured into the Forgotten Plane. Appearance Gettai Ken was an ultra greatsword with a very long, slender steel blade. When turned on its edge, a crimson tint could be seen gleaming. The blade's hilt was a black handle that could four hands upon it, and a prominent golden guard ran parallel to the hilt and ran up the blade. When wielded, scales would crawl from the handle over the body over the user and create a custom suit of armor for them. The most recent wielder was Leia, whose suit mirrored her slender body. Intimating horns rippled over the helmet and a face resembling Impiraeys plated the chest. Abilities Gettain Ken was as massive as a blade could be, but contained a magical portion of the dragon from which it came. This allowed the blade to have semi-sentience, enough to know if it trusted that who wielded it. Additionally, this allowed the blade to feel as light as a feather to its wielder, yet crash down on enemies like a flying anvil. The armor that formed around the user was made from the dragon's scales, and so granted them immunity to fire. This also granted them a slight bout of strength, speed, resistance, and courage. Its final wielder Leia was a master smith, and made countless repairs to the sword after it had a number of run ins with dragons. She would unlock hidden abilities used only by its first wielder Sasuke, some of which allowed her to sprout draconian wings from her suit or breath fire from it as well. For the majority of users, the blade had to have been held in two hands, but she had discovered a way to wield it in only one hand. Backstory The myth "The Man who climbed Dragon Mountain" tells of a hero whose village was preparing for a terrible storm. This was no ordinary storm, for it had been summoned by a mean and angry spirit god. The hero named Sasuke knew someone would have to defeat the god or he would continue to spread his wrath across the world. Sasuke climbed a giant mountain and convinced the dragon Thundaerys to kill his brother and let the hero make a suit of armor from the dragon's skin. While much of the myth is lost in mystery, someone crafted a blade from the crimson dragon. Gettai Ken ("Few are Worthy" in Akavarii is said to have first been used to by Sasuke to save his village and destroy the Thunder spirit that threatened it. When he completed his quest, he kept his promise to the dragon Thundaerys and served the dragon. Sasuke dug Gettai Ken into a stone at the top of Dragon Mountain, where it lied dormant for centuries. The next wielder of the blade was the heroic dwarf Giltrun Dormandinn. Dormandinn traveled to Tochi-Senso from Eesia in search of the ancient dragon Brunaerys. When he found him, Brunaerys informed him that the power Giltrun sought lied at the peak of the mountain. Giltrun was challenged by a horde of drakes as he climbed the mountain, and when he found Gettai Ken at the top it granted its power to him. With the blade he returned home to battle the evil dragon-giant hybrid Lundorron. When Giltrun retired from war, he granted the sword to his kin Frodrun. Frodrun was the next unofficial "wielder" of the weapon. Frodrun was unworthy of the blade, and decided its power was to great to fall into the wrong hands. He kept the weapon hidden in the Silvyr Isles, and watched over it with his life. In his later years, Overlord Jurosso would come and forcefully take the weapon from him. Frodrun's final regrets in life were not protecting the blade from the evil man. The next wielder of the weapon was Overlord Jurosso, a tiefling knight who sought to slay the demon who birthed him. He had heard the rumors of the dragon blade and so traveled to the Silvyr Isles to steal if for himself. The weapon turned Jurosso into an intimidating warlord. With his Red Knights Jurosso ventured into the Infernal Plane and found his demonic father. He slaughtered the demon but was mortally wounded. He was ultimately betrayed by his own soldiers, who dragged the sword back with them rather than their leader. Upon returning from the Infernal Plane, the Red Knights fought over who next would wield the weapon. Fearing it would lead to their downfall, one of the Red Knights sent the weapon far away so that none of them could have it. The weapon was sent to Dalatis, and left in the protection of a witch named Yptos Oliander. Yptos hid the blade in a pocket dimension until the hero she had seen in her visions came for it. Years later the ashborn paladin Weyonn Salamander would come for the blade and carry it on his journey to destroy the Black Star. The weapon would stay in Castle Salamander for some time until the War of the Old Regime when it was lost to the dunes of Eesia. The final wielder of the blade would find it deep within a buried Regime fortress. Leia would discover her ancient ties to the blade as it was once wielded by her ancestor Sasuke, its original creator. She would use the blade alongside the rest of the Warriors Seven in many of their battles. In their final fight together, she would use the blade to assist killing the god of chaos, Tsukuyomi. When Leia retired she brought the blade with her to the Forgotten Plane. It has not been seen since.